Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Kipapalia.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kipapalia.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 1997 of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as BE 921, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as PE 63, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Kipapalia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in April, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Gensingen, Germany, since May, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kipapaliaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kipapaliaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Rounded, upright and compact plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit; bushy appearance.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Freely flowering habit with flowers held above and beyond the foliage.
5. Red purple-colored flowers with lighter red purple-colored centers.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the female parent, the selection BE 921, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have more green-colored leaves than plants of the BE 921.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger and flatter flowers than plants of the BE 921.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens flower slightly later than plants of the BE 921.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens have red purple-colored flowers whereas plants of the BE 921 have purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent, the selection PE 63, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens have lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the selection PE 63.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger and flatter flowers than plants of the selection PE 63.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens flower slightly later than plants of the selection PE 63.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens have darker colored flowers than plants of the selection PE 63.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Kipete, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Gensingen, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kipete in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Kipete.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger and flatter flowers than plants of the cultivar Kipete.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens flowered slightly later than plants of the cultivar Kipete.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens had red purple-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Kipete had purple-colored flowers.